


follow you into the dark

by sunflowersandstars



Series: sense of home [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Vulnerability, Yuuri is an unreliable narrator, hurt literally only for the sake of comfort, respecting boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersandstars/pseuds/sunflowersandstars
Summary: Yuuri has panic attacks often, but when it’s just Viktor and him alone in Yu-topia, how will he make it through one? It's a good thing that he has his new coach (and lifelong idol) right next door.seeherefor content warnings





	1. part one - the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> playlists that accompany this fic  
> [part one](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Lw6HOZYy10cNaUunoEFYv?si=JZbFl5y4Sey9UWPoxFhuWw) | [part two](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3R3HxQtDhK0O0ykpXL2R7s?si=BpLZ2OCqR1uR2F722lTWew)
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://sailingthestars.tumblr.com/)
> 
> please enjoy! \\(•◡•)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Lw6HOZYy10cNaUunoEFYv?si=neAkZtAjTfuFOv8kVKIJPg) that accompanies this chapter
> 
> **translations (in order of appearance)**  
>  Блядь - fuck  
> 

**Yuuri**

It was late at night in Hatsetsu.

In the spring, Yuuri could hear the cicadas chirping outside his window. Their spindly wings rubbing together to produce a droning whine. He tried to focus on the sound.

It seemed that his mind was running a million miles a minute. Viktor Nikiforov, five-time world champion and living legend, came to his small town in Japan, appearing seemingly out of nowhere offering the opportunity of a lifetime with his outstretched hand. It had only been a few weeks, but it was already too much.

Yuuri liked privacy and having his space. As soon as Viktor arrived on his doorstep, that had long disappeared. There was nowhere to hide away. 

Viktor always followed him around, his dog Makkachin in tow. No more quiet dinner with his family and no more holing up in his room when he wanted to be alone. Yuuri wanted his space. 

Viktor seemed to want something from him. Yuuri wasn’t yet quite sure what it was. He always seemed to be trying to get closer to Yuuri. It didn’t make any sense. 

Yuuri was a nobody. 

Viktor was better in every respect compared to him. He was beautiful, talented, charming, and so many other things.

Yuuri was just Yuuri. 

_Plain, boring, ugly, worthless._

He could never live up to the expectations that Viktor assumed he could meet. 

Yuuri was only a mediocre skater. Making it to the Grand Prix last year had to have been a fluke. All the other skaters were so much better than him. He was nothing.

Outside the window, Yuuri could see the moon. He gazed up into the sky as tears started to fall. 

_Nothing, nobody, useless, ugly, fat, worthless._

The words kept circling his head, faster and faster until it became dizzying. 

He slid down the wall, curling his body into a ball, arms wrapped around his legs and head down.

He thanked the lord it was dark outside and nobody was here to bother him. His mom and dad had business in town and then had said that they would be out to dinner. Mari was spending time with her girlfriend and had left much earlier in the day. She wasn’t supposed to be back until the end of the weekend. 

He was alone. He knew that he needed someone but the anxiety was suffocating and he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Seconds felt like minutes. The anxiety was choking him. It held him in a vice grip, unrelenting. The darkness blanketing him, suffocating.

Everything was too small, the room, his skin, everything.

Yuuri was vaguely aware of his gasping breaths.

His throat was too tight. For all he tried to expand and contract his diaphragm, he could not seem to breathe. 

He felt fragile, like glass. See through and breakable. Vulnerable to the world outside. He hated it. Hated himself. _God, why was he so worthless?_

Thoughts ran through his mind, leaving just as fast as they had come.

_You’re nothing._

_He never will like you._

_You’re a fraud._

_You’re worthless._

_You’re a lie._

_You’re hideous._

_You’re a miserable person._

_You don’t deserve anything._

_You’re a burden._

His skin felt like it was squeezing him. He wanted to rip it off. It was suffocating. Everything was too tight. 

He felt his fingernails scratching at his forearm. Not like scratching at a bug bite, scratching to bleed. He knew he shouldn’t, but hell, he was too far gone to care. 

He only wanted the panic to stop. He could feel the sting of the sharp nails, but he didn’t stop. 

His breath was heaving, seeking oxygen but not finding any. 

He knew he was shaking. The tremors overwhelmed him, consuming his body.

But he couldn’t stop.

Couldn’t stop.

Couldn’t stop.

It wouldn’t end.

He wanted the terror to end. 

With his knees tucked to his chest, he couldn’t see much anyways, but he felt tears begin to well in his eyes.

His breath started hitching, almost to the point of seeming like hiccuping.

He can’t stop it. 

He feels like he’s shattering.

Falling apart.

Breaking all over the place. 

_No, no, no, fuck, no, no,_ he thinks. 

The sobs continue, but he isn’t even aware. 

**Viktor**

It’s dark in Viktor’s room. The hours of respectable human functioning are now long over. He’s cuddled against Makkachin, wrapped in blankets. Viktor stirs. He can hear something, but he isn’t quite sure of what it is.

Viktor hasn’t been at Yu-Topia long and he isn’t sure if it’s just the creaking of the pipes or the sound of someone crying. He slowly opens his eyes, trying to rouse himself from sleep so that he can focus. It’s definitely not the pipes.

He gently moves Makkachin over and pushes the blankets off. He glances over at the clock, finding it’s almost two in the morning. He puts on one of the Onsen robes over his boxers and goes to explore. The walls of his room are relatively thin and he can vaguely make out the direction the sounds are coming from. 

The end of the hallway.

Where Yuuri’s room is. 

_Fuck,_ he thinks. 

He starts walking faster, careful not to make too much noise as to not startle. He grows closer to Yuuri’s door and can hear muffled subs coming through the cracks of the door.

Блядь, Блядь, Блядь 

Mari told him that Yuuri was susceptible to anxiety, even getting bad enough to have episodes of sheer terror. He can only picture the image behind the door.

He reaches the door to softly knock.

Nobody answers.

**Yuuri**

Yuuri’s in the worst of it now. He is vaguely aware of his gasping breaths. Darkness creeps on the edge of his vision. He hears a gentle knock at the door and his heart begins to beat faster.

He doesn’t want anyone to see him in this state.

He _can’t_ let anyone see him like this. 

It’s too much. 

There’s no air inside the room, and he can’t breathe, can’t breathe, can’t breathe, _oh god_.

And _fuck_ it must be Viktor at the door. Everyone else is gone. 

Shit, _shit_.

He can’t do this. 

He covers his ears to block out the noise. Maybe if he pretends he isn’t there Viktor will go away.

Viktor isn’t going away. 

He still hears knocking. 

_“Yuuri?, it’s Viktor”_

Yuuri ignores it.

He hopes that Viktor won’t come in.

Viktor comes in through the door, stopping just past the door frame.

_“Solnyshko, I heard you crying, are you okay?”_

He can see the care and concern in Viktor’s crystal blue eyes.

 _No_ , Yuuri thinks to himself, _no, no, no_ , I can’t do this in front of Victor.

Yuuri skitters away from the wall, back into the bathroom and slams the door shut.

He curls up on the floor in a ball, waiting and wishing it would all go away. 

**Viktor**

As soon as Viktor enters the room, fear strikes his heart. It’s his worst nightmare. His precious, sweet, gentle Yuuri alone, in pain, and afraid. He calls out again.

_“Yuuri, darling, love, please, let me help, open the door, you might faint—”_

He can’t hear a response from inside the bathroom. All he can hear is the hitching gasps for breaths and the racking sobs. Viktor isn’t sure what to do. He never experienced much anxiety, just a paralyzing numbness that overwhelmed him. He didn't know what to do or how to handle this. He wanted Yuuri to be okay. He wanted Yuuri to feel safe and happy and loved. Pain and fear were an inevitable part of life, but when it takes over, it isn’t healthy anymore. 

_‘Lubov moya, please try and breathe. You’re hyperventilating.”_

Viktor slides down to sit on the other side of the door. He leans back against the wood. His heart aches. He knows Yuuri wants his space but Viktor can’t leave completely alone.

He doesn’t want Yuuri to be in so much pain. Yuuri doesn’t deserve it. He’s wonderful. Kind, brave, smart, compassionate, beautiful. So many good things. Yuuri is the love of his life. He knows this, but he also knows that Yuuri needs time. He’s reserved and their relationship needs to grow before he can ever think about a romantic relationship., 

_“Breathe with me, darling_

_In..._

_Out..._

_In..._

_Out...”_

He continued this for what seemed like a decade, although it couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes. 

Viktor can hear Yuuri’s ragged breathing start to slow. He thanks all his lucky stars that the panic attack is ending. He doesn't know how the rest of the night will go. The only thing Viktor can think is that he is so fucking glad that Yuuri is safe. He could handle Yuuri’s anger at Viktor seeing him in such a vulnerable state. He could bear Yuuri hating him as long as he knew that Yuuri was safe. 

He sat by the door, waiting until Yuuri was ready.

If Yuuri needed, Viktor would wait for all eternity. 

**Yuuri**

It was official.

Yuuri’s life was over. 

He was so, _so_ fucked. 

He despised that Viktor has seen him like this. A terrified, weak mess of a human being. He was beyond grateful that Viktor has respected his space and not entered the bathroom. He didn’t think he would’ve survived if Viktor was in the tiny, cramped bathroom with him as pure fear overtook his mind and body. It would have been hell. 

But now Viktor is sitting outside the door and talking to him like Yuuri was valuable. Like he was precious. Valuable. Worth something. 

He could hear Viktor from outside the door telling him to breathe. He knew that Viktor was inhaling purposefully slow and deep, hoping Yuuri would replicate his breathing so that it would slow. 

He tries to regain a grasp on the inhalation and exhalation of his lungs. After a while, it slows down. He still occasionally sniffles and hiccups, one of the unfortunate after-effects of crying hysterically. 

His breathing eventually slows to a normal pace. His body is still curled on the floor of the small bathroom, the cold tile pressing into his back.

He attempts to sit up slowly, as all the blood rushes to his head.

Yuuri feels like he’s going to pass out. Darkness creeps on the edges of his vision and suddenly the world becomes sepia-toned.

 _Where am I?_ , he thinks before he collapses again, hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> i hope you enjoyed (▰˘◡˘▰)  
>  **translations**  
>  Блядь - fuck  
> this fic gets much happier in the second part, so don't worry :)
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://sailingthestars.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and extra content :)
> 
> see y’all next time (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:·ﾟ✧


	2. part two - the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up two months late with starbucks*
> 
> tw - this chapter discusses the aftermath of a panic attack and cleaning up scratches from self-harm. the rest is fluff. if this will be triggering for you, please do not read!
> 
> the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3R3HxQtDhK0O0ykpXL2R7s?si=Expkt37DQHisSLg86d0r2w) that accompanies this chapter
> 
> enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:·ﾟ✧
> 
> **translations (in order of appearance)**  
>  くそ (japanese) - fuck  
> mamochka (russian) - mama  
> solnyshko - my little sunshine  
> yukata (japanese) - essentially a cotton kimono, often worn around onsens (bathhouses). they are like pajamas basically.  
> zvezda moya (russian) - my star  
> zoloste (russian) - my gold  
> lyubov moya (russian) - my love
> 
> (can you tell viktor has an addiction to calling yuuri pet names?)

**Viktor**

Viktor shouts in alarm.

He heard a loud thud from the opposite side of the door. _Did Yuuri pass out? Did he hit his head? Is he okay? Do I need to take him to the hospital?_ Thoughts rush through his mind, with the resounding theme of panic and concern. 

_“Yuuri? Yuuri? Shit!_

_Yuuri, I think you passed out. I’m coming in”_

The door slowly opens, Viktor careful not to hit Yuuri.

He bends down, fear easily apparent in his voice.

He sits down next to Yuuri, cradling his head in his lap, waiting for Yuuri to wake up.

He mumbles, soft encouraging things in Russian, hoping something might make Yuuri stir. 

He does eventually. Those long, dark lashes slowly move as Yuuri begins to blink. He appears disoriented, but makes no move to escape Viktor’s gentle embrace.

 _“Viktor?_ he asks, confusion clouding his eyes.

 _Yes, darling, it’s me,_ Viktor replies. 

_I’ve got you. You’re okay. Let’s just sit here for a while until you feel better._

_Can I hold you?”_

Yuuri slowly nods, wiping the last of his tears away.

They sit. Viktor sits with his legs crossed and Yuuri’s head in his lap. He gently cards his hands through Yuuri’s raven black locks, slowly scratching his scalp in repetitive motions. Viktor whispers words of love and encouragement in Russian, waiting for his disorientation to pass. 

Yuuri eventually gets his bearings and slowly sits up for the second time from Viktor’s lap.

They sit together, Viktor slowly taking in Yuuri’s appearance. With each scratch mark, tear stain, and hiccuping breath, his heart breaks a little. 

If he could take this pain from Yuuri, he would in a heartbeat.

\- - - - - -

Little did Yuuri know that he had become Viktor’s life and love. Viktor had been trapped in his seemingly perfect life. It was always the same. Wake up, make breakfast, train, shower, cook dinner, go to sleep. Over and over and over again. It was paralyzing. It was like Viktor was trapped in a fog, lost and alone. He had flown to Japan on a whim and he considered it the best decision of his life.

Yuuri’s family had welcomed him into Yu-Topia Katsuki with warmth and kindness. They had offered him a place to sleep, food to eat, and love to receive. 

Mama Katsuki, hugged him and kissed his cheeks and cooked him delicious food every day. Her warmth had overcome the walls he refused to let down for so long.

Mari joked with him and always knew when to tease and when to offer advice. SHe was a grounding force.

Toshiya was less approachable, but no less generous. He drank with Viktor and laughed with him as they watched the television late at night.

And of course Yuuri. His sweet, wonderful Yuuri. He was kind, gentle, sweet, loving, brave, smart, and possessed so many other wonderful qualities. He was quiet and reserved, but always lovely. Yuuri made his life worthwhile. The time they spent together gliding across during the ice, training in the gym, and eating dinner were some of the best moments in Victor's life. 

He loved Yuuri. If he had to wait years and years for Yuuri to know that, he would. He would wait for Yuuri to feel comfortable and safe around him. 

\- - - - - -

They sit together in silence, Yuuri’s head resting against Viktor’s shoulder. 

Viktor would wait. 

**Yuuri**

_“V-V-Viktor?_ , Yuuri croakes, his voice hoarse from crying.

 _I’m sorry I bothered you. You shouldn’t have come. I’m fine._ ”

 _“Yuuri, I don’t call having a panic attack alone in the dark and then passing out,_ fine. _I’m glad I came. I want you to be safe. Even if you don’t believe it, I care about you. I want you to be okay, okay?”_

Yuuri sniffles. He can feel tears start to fill his eyes again.

くそ _,_ he thinks as a fat blob of a tear runs down his cheek.

_“Oh darling, it’s okay. I’m here. You’re okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you._

Yuuri can see the genuine care and concern in Viktor’s eyes, and somehow that makes him cry harder. Viktor pulls him close against his chest, Yuuri’s chin pressed against Viktor’s shoulder. 

_“It’s okay, It’s okay darling, I’m right here, you’ve got me, you aren’t alone”._

Viktor shushes gently and tenderly, murmuring soothing words in Yuuri’s ear. 

Yuuri’s in an incredibly vulnerable position and he feels the tight press of disconfort in the back of his mind, but the warmth of Viktor’s embrace and his lilt as he murmurs in Yuuri’s ear is more effective than any other comfort. He feels safe. He feels loved. 

With each kind word, his heart breaks a little. He knows he will never deserve this. 

Viktor holds him, softly rocking back and forth. They sit there for what seems like an eternity. Yuuri’s running nose staining the shoulder of Viktor’s yukata and Viktor’s arm wrapped around his back, gently tracing patterns.

_“Yuuri?”_

“Yes.”

_“Are you okay?”_

“Not really.”

_“What happened?”_

Yuuri doesn’t know how to answer. The truth is that he hates himself and doens’t think he’s worthy of Viktor’s attention. But that feels too personal, too close to his heart. He doesn’t want anyone to see that part of himself. The sad, lonely, anxious person inside. He sits for a minute, in quiet reflection. Viktor takes advantage of the silence to speak.

_“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. I understand. Sometimes life is scary and sad and that’s okay. But please tell me if I did anything to make this happen. I don't want to hurt you. I care about you Yuuri, I hope that you can see that”_

Yuuri is overwhelmed by the compassion and warmth in Viktor’s words. It wasn’t that Viktor has _caused_ the panic attack. it was Yuuri’s own stupid mind playing tricks on him. 

“It’s okay Viktor. You didn’t do anything.

I’m just scared that I will never be able to live up to your expectations. I’m a nobody. I can’t skate. 

Why do you want to coach me?”

Viktor sighed to himself. Why couldn’t Yuuri see how wonderful and precious he was?

_“Yuuri, darling, solnyshko, how can you say that?_

_You are a wonderful skater and an even better human. You inspire me every day. You tell a story on ice, it’s your language. You are kind, strong, brave, beautiful._

_You aren’t a burden. Please don’t be so hard on yourself.”_

Yuuri sniffles again. He doesn’t know why Viktor thinks so highly of him. He can’t believe the words Viktor says, but they are comforting anyways.

Viktor Nikiforov, five-time world champion, bachelor extraordinaire, is not the same Viktor who sits on the floor of a cramped bathroom with him at two in the morning after having a panic attack. That’s Viktor. His Viktor.

**Viktor**

Viktor has never been good with emotions. There’s too much confusion, too much nuance. It isn’t cut and dried, it’s messy and blurry. He would try though. Try for _his_ Yuuri. The one who brought love and life back into his life. 

He’s sitting on the cold ground of a bathroom that is much too small for more than one person. Yuuri’s sniffles have slowed and his breathing evened. Viktor can still feel the occasional hiccups of breath against his chest. 

Yuuri’s eyes are fluttering shut, the aftermath of a panic attack. Viktor has never had one, but he can only imagine how exhausting it must be to fight so strongly against your own psyche. 

Viktor is content to stay there with his arms wrapped around Yuuri, as if to shelter him. He traces his fingers against Yuuri’s back, over his soft, well-worn t-shirt. He remembered when he was young, his mamochka would rub circles on his back when he was falling asleep. 

Yuuri’s sitting in his lap, knees tucked up into a ball, leaning into Viktor’s chest. He’s pressed his face into the fabric of Viktor’s yukata as if to shield himself from being seen. Viktor’s gently wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s vaguely quivering form. 

_I really should get him back to bed. He’s going to be very, very tired tomorrow, especially if he doesn’t get any rest._

Viktor has resolved himself to helping Yuuri. He’s made it through the worst of the attack and now Yuuri needs someone to take care of him. Viktor can do that. Right?

_“Zvezda moya, are you awake?”_

Yuuri whines, deep in his throat, showing deep dissatisfaction for being awakened. 

_“Zolotse, you need to get some sleep. But first I need to make sure you’re okay.”_

Yuuri groans again but lifts his head of Viktor’s shoulder. He looks exhausted, eyes red-rimmed and puffy from tears. Viktor’s heart twists a little.

_“Yuuri, darling, can I see your arms?”_

Viktor could see Yuuri’s discomfort as he shied away, trying to hide.

_“I know you don’t want me to see, but I need to make sure your scratches are clean so they don’t get infected._

_Do you have a first aid kit in here?”_

Yuuri nodded, gesturing with his head towards under the sink. 

He moved aside, off Viktor’s lap, so the first aid kit could be retrieved. 

Viktor stood, legs and back aching. He walked the few steps over to the sink, knelt down, and rummaged through the contents in the cabinet underneath. He found a plastic box, covered in kanji, but it had a red cross symbol on the front, so he guessed it must be a first aid kit of some kind.

He grabbed a washcloth from the hook and wet it with lukewarm water. 

He moved back over towards Yuuri, sitting down and crossing his legs. Yuuri faced him, sitting with knees tucked up and face pressed into his things.

Viktor opened the kit and drew out some hydrogen peroxide, ointment, gauze, and medical tape.

_“Lyubov moya, can you please give me your arms._

_I know you don’t want to, but I promise it will feel better in just a minute when I finish.”_

Yuuri reluctantly extended his arms where Viktor could take them into his own hands. He looked down to see the red marks marring the smooth skin. His heart hurt a little more. He wished Yuuri didn’t suffer like that.

_“I’m going to clean them off a little bit. This might sting, okay?”_

Yuuri nodded, face still tucked into his own chest.

Viktor grabbed the warm washcloth and gently grazed over Yuuri’s arm with it. Yuuri hissed a little in pain. He moved as quickly as possible trying to make sure the area was clean. 

He grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and a gauze pad, squeezing a little out so the pad was slightly damp. He dabbed the bubbling liquid across the fresh scratches so that there would be no chance of infection.

Lastly, he grabbed the ointment. Using his thumb, he gently rubbed it over the scratched skin.

Yuuri’s eyes were starting to close again.

It was time for both of them to sleep, before the sun rose and new day began. 

**Yuuri**

He was tired.

So tired.

People underestimate how exhausting panic attacks were. They feel like a heart attack, a life-threatening allergic reaction, or imminent death, and perhaps all the at one. 

And somehow, Viktor was still here, taking care of him.

His mind felt too fuzzy to process this entirely, but Viktor was definitely here, sitting next to him, calling him pet names, and holding him. Was Yuuri dreaming? He wasn’t sure.

Viktor spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts.

_“Yuuri, do you want to go to bed?”_

He nodded, too exhausted to do anything more. He tried to stand, but upon rising, slumped over with a ringing in his ears. 

Viktor immediately shot up, steadying Yuuri by grabbing his waist. 

_“Is it okay if I carry you? I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself again.”_

Yuuri’s heart lurched in his chest. It couldn't be a dream, but why did Viktor seem to care so much for him? It was a mystery. He figured that while he had the opportunity, he might as well accept. 

“Sure, Viktor. Thank you”

Viktor stood up, stretching out his arms. He gently picked up Yuuri supporting under his knees and back in a bridal-style carry. Yuuri started to doze off again, his head slumping against the warmth of Viktor. His eyes slowly closed, as the motion of Viktor walking over to the bed lulled him off to sleep.

**Viktor**

Viktor softly set Yuuri’s sleeping form down onto the bed. Yuuri’s eyes had drifted shut and his breathing had started to even into the deep breaths associated with sleep. 

 

Yuuri had wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, and even in his sleep, he did not seem to want to let go. Viktor was in an awkward position, as he was bent over Yuuri trying to set himself free from the arms encircling his neck without waking the drowsy figure below. 

He eventually gave up, gently shaking Yuuri’s shoulder in an effort to rouse him enough to let go. 

This was likely the most adorable predicament he had been in. 

Yuuri slowly fluttered his eyes open, blinking away sleep.

_“Yuuri, dorogy, can you please let go of me. I can’t leave if you have your arms around me.”_

Yuuri groaned and shifted, releasing his arms from around Viktor’s neck.

He murmured, but it was so soft and quiet that it couldn’t be heard.

_“What was that, solnyshko?”_

“Viktor, will you please stay with me?”

Viktor’s heart squeezed. Of course he would stay. Always and forever, without question. 

“Of course Yuuri. All you had to do was ask. I will always stay with you.”

Yuuri rolled over in the tiny twin bed, giving Viktor enough space to squeeze on.

Viktor looked around at the soft, navy coverlet and the faded Pokémon stickers on the headboard. 

He was touched that Yuuri invited him into a space that was his, knowing how much he valued his privacy. 

He looked down at Yuuri’s form. He was just so beautiful. Warm eyes like cinnamon, graceful arms, and gorgeous, fluffy hair. Even exhausted and with a puffy face from crying, he was breathtaking. God, Viktor was so lucky.

Viktor sat down on the side of the bed. He gently plucked Yuuri’s glasses from his face and set them down on the bedside. She turned off the lamp and settled down next to the warm lump next to him.

He pulled up the blankets over Yuuri, tucking them around him until he was snuggled up in cozy warmth. Viktor, not wanting to overstep boundaries, remained on top of the sheets. 

He looked over towards Yuuri, who was now dead to the world. Viktor turned over to wrap a gentle arm around Yuuri. Yuuri moved, snuggling up into Viktor’s warmth.

Viktor looked over with a growing fondness in his heart. He was so lucky. He gently took his hands and slowly carded them through Yuuri’s soft mop of hair.

It’s was so soft, just like silk. Viktor would be happy if he spent the rest of his life just being here and stroking Yuuri’s hair. 

Yuuri tucked himself even closer, burying himself closer against Viktor’s body. Viktor this as permission to hold him a little closer, tucking his body against Yuuri. They fit perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces. 

_“Good night, lubov moya”, Viktor whispered._

They both drifted off like that, pressed against each other, safe and warm. As long as they had each other, they would be okay. This was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> i hope you enjoyed (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
>  **translations (in order of appearance)**  
>  くそ (japanese) - fuck  
> mamochka (russian) - mama  
> solnyshko (russian) - my little sunshine  
> yukata (japanese) - essentially a cotton kimono, often worn around onsens (bathhouses). they are like pajamas basically.  
> zvezda moya (russian) - my star  
> zoloste (russian) - my gold  
> dorogy (russian) - darling  
> lyubov moya (russian) - my love
> 
> (can you tell viktor has an addiction to calling yuuri pet names?)
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://sailingthestars.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and extra content :)
> 
> see y’all next time (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:·ﾟ✧


End file.
